Protect Him For Me
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: 'Lindungi Teito untukku' / MikaTeiFrau, untuk Kurofer. Review?


"Namamu… Frau, kan?"

_… Apa? Di mana ini?_

"Hei, kau—ya, kau! Mendekatlah. Namamu Frau, kan? Salah satu dari Seven Ghosts itu, Zehel?"

"Kau… Siapa kau?"

"Tidak baik bertanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti itu pada orang yang ingin meminta tolong padamu. Tapi itu tidak penting—hei, jangan lari! Aku butuh berbicara denganmu, Frau!"

Frau memberhentikan kaki panjangnya—yep, panjang, ingat bahwa dia tinggi? "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" Frau bertanya dengan alis berkerut. "Lepaskan tudung jelekmu itu agar aku bisa tahu wajah di dalamnya itu, tolol."

Frau menatap sosok yang tidak setingginya itu tertawa pelan. Jarak di antara mereka terpaut beberapa kaki. Sosok itu mengenakan mantel cokelat tua dan mantel itu memiliki tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dari salju yang turun perlahan dari langit. Jumlah salju yang sebanyak pasir di pantai ini mengingatkan siapa pun yang melihatnya pada Raggs. Sosok bertudung itu berjalan mendekat, membiarkan jejak sepatu larsnya tercetak dengan jelas di atas tanah bersalju. Dia melepaskan tudungnya saat dia berdiri di depan Frau. Di dalam tudung kusam itu, jutaan helai rambut pirang keemasan tersembunyi, berikut iris cokelat yang mengingatkan Frau pada madu.

"Kurasa, kau sudah mengenalku, Frau."

Frau memperhatikan wajah yang perlahan terangkat itu dan tercengang. Jelas dia mengenal sosok ini: Dia Mikage, teman dekat Teito. "Mikage?" Frau mengernyit tak yakin, tapi sosok di hadapannya mengangguk. Frau yakin sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar Mikage… Tapi bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan Mikage? Seingatnya, Mikage sudah…

"Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, memang, tapi aku bisa membaca dari ekspresimu bahwa kau bingung kenapa aku ada di sini," kata Mikage tiba-tiba, menyeringai lebar seperti biasa. Di lihat dari sisi mana pun, Mikage berbeda 180 derajat dengan Teito. Frau bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi teman yang sangat dekat hingga kedekatan itu membuatnya risih tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa," Mikage memainkan dahan yang jatuh dari pohon terdekat, "itu adalah karena ini mimpi. Well, mudah saja—tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam mimpi, termasuk bertemu denganku dalam wujud manusia."

"Apa?" Frau menyipitkan mata safirnya. "Jangan bilang mimpiku juga dikontrol oleh Ayanami sialan itu. Oh, sial, mana bisa aku membunuh orang dalam mimpi."

Mikage mematahkan dahan yang ia mainkan. "Tidak, mimpi ini tidak dikontrol oleh Ayanami. Sungguh. Ini permintaanku… pada Tuhan," Mikage menjelaskan dan Frau merasa dia bisa memercayai orang ini. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya percaya pada seseorang, apalagi orang yang sama sekali asing baginya. Tapi pancaran mata Mikage mengatakan kejujuran dan sebagian besar diri Frau percaya dia tidak berbohong.

"Kau meminta untuk menemuiku dalam mimpi pada Tuhan?" Frau mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. "Untuk apa?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus!" seru Mikage, tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. Dia menumpuk kepalan tangannya dan matanya yang biasanya jenaka segera berubah serius. "Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, Frau."

"Meminta tolong? Tak bisakah kau meminta tolong dengan normal? Maksudku—kalau kau ingin meminta tolong, kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung pada di dunia nyata saja? Duh, kau nyaris seharian bersama Teito yang bersamaku juga."

"Di dunia nyata, aku seekor Fyulong, Frau," kata Mikage dengan perempatan sudut siku-siku di dahinya. "Mana mungkin seorang Fyulong berbicara normal seperti manusia? Yang bisa kukatakan hanya 'burupya' dan jika aku mengatakan permintaanku dengan bahasaku kau juga tidak akan mengerti. Nah, kembali ke topik awal—aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, Frau."

Frau menggaruk telinganya dengan kelingking. Ini mimpi, kan? Frau tidak suka bermimpi, jadi, dia pikir, sebaiknya dia mengakhirinya dengan cepat. "Yah, katakan apa yang kau inginkan," kata Frau.

Salju turun perlahan secara bersamaan dari langit yang gelap namun indah. Keadaan seperti ini, sekali lagi, mengingatkan siapapun yang melihatnya dengan Raggs, kerajaan yang hancur tempo lalu itu. Jalanan ditutupi oleh salju, sebanyak pasir menutupi pantai. Cahaya bulan yang menyorot langsung tanpa halangan membuatnya berkilauan seperti lautan permata. Tidak ada kata lain untuk mendeskripsikannya selain indah. Frau pun berpikir begitu. Dan kenapa Mikage memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu… dalam mimpi?

Salju turun semakin deras selagi Mikage berjalan di sekelilingnya. Dia memainkan dahan-dahan dan daun yang berjatuhan seperti anak kecil. "Hanya satu permintaan, permintaan terakhirku setelah aku meninggal," dia memulai. Frau mendudukkan dirinya di bawah rindang pohon yang ditutupi salju dan menatap anak itu, mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Frau… Maukah kau melindungi Teito untukku?" ujar Mikage akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit diisi dengan keheningan. Dia tidak menatap Frau. "Aku memang berada di sisinya sekarang, tapi dengan wujudku sebagai Fyulong, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya. Kau, kau Frau—adalah orang pertama yang akan membuatnya tersenyum, selain aku. Jadi, karena aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya, tolong—lindungi Teito."

Untuk beberapa saat, yang bisa Frau lakukan hanya menatap mata madu Mikage dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku… tidak mengerti," ujar Frau pada akhirnya. Mikage menghela napas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Frau, kembali bermain dengan salju di tangannya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti dari 'lindungi Teito untukku'?" tanya Mikage, terdengar sarkatis di telinga Frau. "Kuulangi sekali lagi. Tolong, Frau, lindungi Teito untukku jika memang aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

Frau menggaruk lehernya dengan gugup. Kenapa dia merasa pipinya panas? "Aku mengerti bagian yang itu," ujar Frau. "Yang tidak kumengerti adalah—kenapa aku? Kenapa kau yang kau, errr, pilih untuk melindungi berandal kecil itu?"

Mikage tidak menjawab pertanyaannya untuk beberapa saat, dia masih asyik bermain dengan salju di tangannya, membuat berbagai bentuk yang tidak bisa Frau lihat dengan jelas. "Karena kau yang paling dekat dengan Teito—tidak sedekat aku dengannya, tentu—dibandingkan dengan dua uskup lainnya itu," ujar pemuda berambut keemasan itu. "Kau selalu ada di sisinya—jadi kurasa, kau bisa melindunginya. Jadi, Frau—ah, tidak, Zehel," pemuda itu berhenti sebentar, mengecek reaksi dari Frau dan melanjutkan ketika tidak ada reaksi yang berarti.

"Kau pasti bersedia melindungi Teito untukku, kan?"

Frau mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu meminta pun, aku sudah pasti akan melindunginya, tahu," sungut Frau. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu dan menatap Mikage, yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Pandangan keduanya yang serius bertemu. Frau menghela napas pendek, berpura-pura untuk setidaknya terdengar bosan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Frau.

Mikage mengangkat bahunya. "Mimpi ini akan selesai ketika kau terbangun—tapi mengingat kau termasuk uskup kebo, kurasa kau tida akan bangun secepat Uskup Castor dan Uskup Labrador," kata Mikage, menyeringai lebar melihat perempatan sudut siku-siku di dahi Frau. "Yah, aku hanya ingin bertanya lagi. Apa kau benar akan melindungi Teito? Dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku, dan aku akan meminta Tuhan membunuhmu jika kau tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Heh, aku bahkan tidak yakin Tuhan akan memenuhi permintaanmu itu," dengus Frau. "Lagipula, seperti kau tahu, aku ini salah satu dari Seven Ghosts—Zehel. Dan soal pertanyaanmu yang pertama, jawabannya adalah: I have to be the one to protect him, but I don't think I'll always be able to be by his side."

Mikage berdiri dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku akan selalu melindunginya, baik di saat aku jauh darinya apalagi dekat. Bukan hanya kau yang dekat dengannya, Mikage. Kau tahu aku juga dekat dengan berandal kecil itu," ujar Frau. "Aku pasti akan melindunginya. Pasti."

Mikage tersenyum lembut pada ucapan Frau. Ya, dia memang sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi seekor Fyulong, mengingat permintaan ketiganya yang belum terpenuhi. Dia memang selalu berada di sisi orang yang ia sayangi—tidak, cintai; hanya saja, dia tak yakin dia bisa melindungi Teito dengan wujudnya yang seperti itu. Karena itu, dengan jiwanya yang terperangkap dalam tubuh makhluk kecil berwarna merah jambu, dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberikan satu kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Frau—atau tepatnya, meminta tolong.

Tuhan, seperti yang Dia lakukan pada hamba-Nya, tentu saja mengabulkan permintaan Mikage. Dia diberikan kesempatan berbicara dengan Frau, dalam wujud manusianya, meski itu dalam mimpi. Dan soal kenapa dia memilih tempat bekas kerajaan Raggs ini… Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu, selain karena dia ingin tahu salju itu seperti apa tepatnya. Mikage menatap Frau dengan hati-hati. Dia cukup puas dengan jawaban pria itu. Pancaran mata safir itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan janjinya. Mikage mendengus kecil dan tersenyum lagi. Frau akan melindungi Teito.

Sebuah bisikan kecil di telinga Mikage membuatnya tersentak. Waktunya telah habis, ya? dia membatin. Sayang sekali, aku masih ingin menanyakan berbagai macam hal padanya. Mikage melirik Frau yang masih duduk di salju dan menghela napas panjang. "Baik, Frau—aku pegang janjimu. Lindungi Teito, lindungi Teito untukku. Eksistensiku sebagai manusia telah habis masanya."

Mikage menarik napas panjang, dan sekejap cahaya keemasan mengelilinya dan menyinari sekelilingnya yang gelap, seperti saat eksistensinya sebagai manusia hilang sepenuhnya setelah dia memeluk Teito. Frau menatap Mikage dengan terkejut, tapi Mikage hanya tersenyum. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'lindungi Teito' dan sekejap mata, dia menghilang.

"Aku pasti akan melindunginya. Pasti."

* * *

><p>Sebagai salah satu dari Seven Ghosts merangkap uskup yang mesum, Frau sudah berkali-kali bermimpi. Mulai dari mimpi buruk yang nyaris membuatnya bangun sambil berteriak (yang tentu saja tidak dia lakukan, duh—mana mungkin seorang Frau melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang tokoh sinetron yang tidur saya berbedak tebal?) hingga mimpi indah yang membuatnya ingin hidup selamanya di mimpi itu. Bukan hanya sekali Frau memimpikan hal-hal yang aneh—tapi mimpi yang ia dapat kali ini terlalu aneh untuknya.<p>

Frau terbangun keesokan harinya dengan tanda tanya melayang di kepalanya. Dia tahu yang terjadi di antara dia dan, errr, Mikage hanya sebuah mimpi; tapi kenapa rasanya sangat nyata? Salju yang ia duduki, pohon maple tempatnya duduk, Mikage, dan permintaannya… Semuanya terasa sangat nyata di matanya. Sayang sekali dia tidak mencubit dirinya waktu untuk untuk membuktikan dia bermimpi atau tidak. Cih. Uskup mesum itu menguap lebar dan berdiri, meregangkan ototnya sedikit, berharap agar itu bisa merelaksasikan tubuhnya meskipun hanya sedikit.

Dia berpakaian selagi berpikir tentang mimpi itu. Frau memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya pada seseorang dan memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal dengan serius, tapi dia benar-benar merasa harus memikirkan mimpi yang ia dapat semalam itu dengan serius. Maksudnya, jika mimpinya disabotase oleh Ayanami—kenapa mimpinya seperti itu? Kenapa mimpinya berisi Mikage yang datang dan meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga berandal kecil itu? Mustahil jika Ayanami menyabotase mimpinya—jelas-jelas dia tahu yang diincar Ayanami adalah si pemilik Mata Mikhail itu. Tidak mungkin dia menyabotase mimpinya dan menyamar menjadi Mikage dalam mimpinya dan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Frau memakai topi uskupnya yang—menurutnya, sejujurnya—konyol. Dia menatap refleksi wajahnya di kaca dan berpikir sekali lagi. Apa ini perasaannya saja atau dia lebih sering berpikir sejak Teito datang ke gereja?

Dalam mimpi itu, Mikage mengaku dirinya memohon pada Tuhan agar diberi satu kesempatan untuk bertransformasi ke bentuk manusia dan berbicara pada Frau—meskipun itu hanya lewat mimpi. Frau mengernyitkan alisnya; rasanya ucapan dia mustahil dipercaya. Dia sudah memiliki tiga permintaan, dan untuk menambah satu permintaan lagi dan dikabulkan dengan cepat, rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi… Frau memejamkan mata dan mengingat bagaimana Mikage berbicara dalam mimpi itu. Sebagian besar dari dirinya yakin pemuda itu tidak berkata bohong.

Yah, menurutnya memang bukan mustahil Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan hamba-Nya, terutama hamba-Nya yang seperti Mikage. Hal yang sedikit mengganggunya adalah soal kenapa Tuhan mau repot-repot memasukkan Mikage ke dalam mimpinya hanya untuk memintanya melindungi Teito. Yah, benar sekali—Frau sedang cemburu, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakuinya pada siapa pun, meski itu sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya seperti tinta hitam jatuh di kertas putih, dan meski semua orang pasti bisa tahu dengan mudah—terutama Castor dan Labrador.

Frau menyeringai. "Bodoh, tidak usah disuruh aku juga sudah pasti melindungi si brengsek kecil itu."

* * *

><p><strong>07-GHOST NOT MINE. ga sempet proofread. maaf. semoga Kurofer puas ;)<strong>


End file.
